1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical module, a manufacturing process thereof, and an electronic device comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module, such as a proximity sensor, may be used to detect an object in proximity to the optical module. The optical module may include a light source and an optical detector, where the optical detector can receive or detect a light emitted from the light source and reflected from an object so that the proximity of the object can be detected.
When an optical detector receives a light that is not emitted by the light source of the optical detector and reflected from a proximate object there may be “cross talk,” which can decrease sensitivity of the optical detector. It is desirable to reduce such cross talk.